mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Легенда Вечнозелёного леса
Возможно, вы искали фильм под тем же названием? Легенда Вечнозелёного леса ( ) — первая из шести песен, исполненная в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды вечнозелёного леса. Она служит первым треком фильма, играющим в начальных титрах. Песня служит первым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack под названием Legend of Everfree (Main Title). Русская версия = thumb|300px :Все ::Будешь ли ты забыт, иль в историю войдёшь? ::Все узнают про тебя, или ты всё делал зря? ::Будут ли в песнях все тебя дружно воспевать? ::Сделай выбор сам, лишь тебе это решать. ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный лес! (Хей!) ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный лес! (Хей! Хей! Хей!) ::Сделай в лагере то, что не делал никогда: ::Ты поборешь страх, жизнь изменишь навсегда! ::Ты придёшь домой, и тогда увидят все — ::Ты стал частью легенды, что пишет лес! ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный лес! (Хей!) ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный лес! (Хей!) ::Кто же ты, герой из сказки? ::Иль упавшая звезда? ::Приняв урок природы, ::Узнаешь ты себя. ::Будешь ли ты забыт иль в историю войдёшь? ::Все узнают про тебя, или ты всё делал зря? ::Ты придёшь домой, и тогда увидят все — ::Ты стал частью легенды, что пишет лес! ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный Лес! (Хей!) ::О-о-о! ::Здесь легенды творит Вечнозелёный Лес! (Хей!) ::Хей! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px :Все ::Will you be lost by time or be part of history? ::Will your story be told or remain a mystery? ::Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? ::Time to make your choice, only you can be the one ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) ::Will you do something great with the time that you have here? ::Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? ::And when you go back home, everybody there will see ::You were part of the Legend of Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) ::Will you find your greatest glory? ::Will you be a falling star? ::Here to learn what nature teaches ::Here to learn more who you are ::Will you be lost by time or be part of history? ::Will your story be told or remain a mystery? ::And when you go back home, everybody there will see ::You were part of the Legend of Everfree! ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!) ::Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa ::As you join in the Legend of Everfree! ::Hey!﻿ Книжная версия :Селестия и ученики ::Will you be lost by time or part of history? ::It's up to you to make the person that you want to be. ::Come to a magical place that's full of mystery. ::Where you can be part of the Legend of Everfree! ::You're more than what you think you are. ::A shining flame or a dark star. ::The storytellers change, but legends last eternally. ::So long as people tell tales of the extraordinary. ::And if you play your part, you'll be more than a story. ::You will become the Legend of Everfree! Другие версии en:The Legend of Everfree uk:Легенда про Еверфрі (пісня) Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»